Un día de furia
by Mellorine
Summary: Mi primer fic acá y se trata de una pelea entre el rubio y el pelo verde.. pero algo se va de las manos Sanji x Zoro ... Dejen fruta y tomatazos porfi! 4 episodio y final UP! pD: Gracias Suggestions...
1. I'm a broken rose

Hola gente!!

Nota : No sé si pasará algo entre Sanji y Zoro ( lemmon incluido )pero de todas formas aquí está el primer capítulo.

Nota 2: Para mi desgracia el mundo de One piece corresponde a Eichiro Oda.. Todo, menos lo que imagine mi mente!

**1. I'm a broken rose!**

Esa noche en Sunny Go pasaron cosas en la hora de la cena que nadie esperó que sucedieran, Sanji como todos los días cocinó con esmero para sus nakamas dejando el comedor con una mezcla de olor entre tabaco y especias, provocando una repentina hambruna generalizada. Todos fueron corriendo a reunirse con el cocinero y él les sirvió los platos. Primero a sus "chicas" como todo buen caballero un tanto empalagoso con una comida especial y muy decorada para ellas. Nami y Robin se lo agradecieron con una sonrisa muy coqueta y comenzaron a devorarse los platillos. Después fue el turno del capitán y del resto de la tropa, quienes saltaron y atacaron la mesa como si no hubiese más comida en el mundo…

Sanji sólo atinó a reírse de semejante espectáculo mientras sacaba un cigarro, el encendedor de su bolsillo y comenzó a fumárselo antes de sentarse a la mesa. Era una noche normal hasta que Zoro le tiró un ácido comentario al cocinero "cejas de sushi"

¡Ey.. menudo imbécil!-

¡Qué te pasa cabeza de pasto!-

¡¡Hasta cuándo nos das pescado y ensalada!!- una mega hiper vena salía del espadachín.

Hasta que lleguemos a otra isla… ¿No recuerdas que te perdiste con las provisiones?- le inquirió el cocinero mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo.

¿Quieres pelea cejas de sushi?- Zoro desenvainó sus espadas.

Adelante, estúpido peliverde- Sanji se puso en posición de combate.

De repente el comedor se transformó en una batalla campal, los platos, servicios y vasos salían disparados por todas partes. Luffy estaba sentado comiéndose todo lo que podía antes que con la pelea, la cena fuese un proyectil, Robin se retiró misteriosamente con Chopper entre sus brazos. Franky y Ussop se escondieron debajo… y Nami, estaba arrojando llamaradas por los ojos. Aunque, nada parecía incomodar a los peleadores en cuestión y los "katanazos" y patadas iban y venían.

De pronto, los hombres salieron volando a estrellarse contra la pared y se vio una figura envuelta en llamas gritándoles " BASTAAAAAAAAAA!"- Nami suspiró y añadió "maduren de una buena vez, par de estúpidos"- dicho eso, la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y se alejó dando un gran portazo de la habitación. Todos quedaron descolocados con su reacción y el cocinero corrió a disculparse con ella pero Zoro le puso las katanas frente de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

Marimo.. déjame pasar!!-

No.. hasta que terminemos la pelea-.

Uno a uno los nakamas se fueron alejando de la mesa, corriendo hacia la puerta, Luffy sonriendo les dijo "No se maten porque alguien tiene que hacerme el desayuno y necesito un primer oficial a bordo". La puerta se cerró completamente… Quedando el rubio y el peliverde en la habitación.

Ya.. Marimo, deja tus tonterías. Necesito disculparme con Mellorine-

Sanji recibió un golpe en el estómago como respuesta. – Te dije, que no irás hasta que acabemos de una buena vez-. Le respondió al rubio enojadísimo.

El cocinero suspiró, ya estaba harto de todas las peleas que hacían sentir mal a la navegante pero su orgullo estaba primero que su chica pelirroja.

Ok.. si quieres pelea adelante. Yo no te detendré. Me aburrí de tu pendejo comportamiento-.

Zoro se acercó al cocinero y le enterró una de las espadas en su pierna derecha, enfurecido con su contrincante, él era presa de una cólera que no podía explicar. Como nunca tenía ganas de matarlo y cortarlo en pedacitos. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el grito de Sanji lo hizo reaccionar.

¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Hijo de puta!- El cocinero no entendía que le pasaba al espadachín, siempre peleaban pero nunca había usado el filo de las katanas para herirlo…. Hasta hoy…

¡Qué te pasa! Acaso nunca te habían lastimado en tus piernas, Rubio peliteñido! – le dijo mientras retiraba una de sus espadas del cuerpo del cocinero.

De repente la sangre comenzó a brotar en la pierna a borbotones, el corte había sido prolijo y profundo como el de un carnicero al destrozar la carne y Sanji cayó al piso del dolor…. Se estaba sintiendo como una rosa pisoteada por un gigante, se levantó dispuesto a darle una paliza a Zoro.

La situación se estaba poniendo al límite, definitivamente podría ocurrir una carnicería y al parecer nadie podría detener la sed de sangre del cazador de piratas… Pero el cocinero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Se sacó la chaqueta negra del terno, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa blanca y le dijo – Me las pagarás. ¡ Diable Jamble!-

El fuego inundó el comedor, apenas podía pelear con las piernas en llamas y con la sangre que salía de una de éstas pero por su orgullo, le daría una gran paliza al cabeza de pasto. Sus patadas comenzaron a golpearlo en el abdomen, el fuego le comenzó a quemar la sudadera blanca de Zoro y la ira se poseyó del cocinero. Se había aburrido de que lo basureara, que lo tratara mal y que le hiriera de tal manera.

Por otro lado, la tripulación completa estaba escuchando horrorizada los golpes de metal y sentían el olor a humo que salía por debajo la puerta. Por primera vez, una discusión se había escapado del control de Sanji y Zoro. Todos se miraban preocupados pero Luffy los observó seriamente, prohibiéndoles el paso. Nadie podía detenerlos. Chopper estaba sacando de su mochila los implementos médicos para atender los muchachos cuando alguno de los dos, se rindiera….

-- REACCIONA! HEY!! – se escuchó un grito dentro del comedor. Los que estaban detrás de la puerta quedaron congelados, sin poder definir quién exclamó esa frase. Chopper olfateó por debajo de la puerta, percibiendo el olor a metal, sangre y humo... De repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y susurró " Luffy, necesito entrar… Sanji está desangrándose e inconsciente".

Un molesto silenció rodeó al Sunny Go, la preocupación rondaba en el ambiente: Nami, Robin, Ussop y Franky estaban atónitos con la reacción de Zoro… parecía que de verdad, tenía ganas de matar al "Ero-cook". El capitán reaccionó molesto con el problema y gritó " Gomu… Gomu.. Gattoringu!!" derribando la puerta. El espectáculo daba tristeza en el comedor.

CONTINUARÁ !! CHAN.CHAN!!

XD

saludos gente!


	2. Nobody can save me

2

**Nobody can save me**

El humo tapaba la habitación, era complicado respirar en el ambiente, todo estaba muy pesado y sobre la mesa del comedor, estaba Sanji boca arriba, con la camisa hecha añicos, lleno de heridas en el abdomen y la pierna seguía sangrando profusamente, la respiración del cocinero era débil y ahogada, su cara estaba negra con el humo del Diable Jamble…. Chopper saltó a la mesa para brindarle primero auxilios, transformándose en semi- humano lo tomó en brazos y se fue corriendo a la enfermería. Franky lo acompañó mirando con repulsión al espadachín.

Zoro estaba en una esquina todo magullado, su ropa también estaba destrozada y llena de hollín. Sentando con las piernas cruzadas miraba a sus espadas en silencio. Percibía la mirada de odio de la pelirroja y la arqueóloga, pero no decía nada… Nadie comprendería lo que estaba pasando y sólo pensaba que no lo podían ayudar.

Ussop le gritó – Oi..! Zoro!! Anda a la enfermería- pero no obtuvo respuesta porque Zoro estaba en el limbo. Sin embargo un golpe en la cara lo hizo reaccionar, sintió la respiración agitada de Luffy sobre él y le quedó mirando. El capitán atinó a responderle " Oi.. Ándate de mi vista. No tengo ganas de verte".

El espadachín comprendió que ahora venían los insultos o regaños de sus compañeros pero no esperaba una respuesta como la de Luffy o lo que venía: Disculparse con todos y especialmente con el "cejas de sushi". Se mordió el labio en señal de enojo. Y antes que le siguieran recriminando su accionar se fue al camarote.

Nami corrió tras él y le gritó: - Zoro! Zoro!!. El peliverde se dio vuelta y hoscamente le contestó - ¿Qué quieres?- La navegante le respondió "Decirte que me avergüenzas. No sé que te pasó pero eres un estúpido cabeza de moho!-. Y lo cogió del brazo, llevándolo a la enfermería, mientras el joven murmuraba distintas formas de acabar con Nami y maldiciendo al planeta entero… ¿Y ahora cómo se disculpaba con el rubio?.

Chopper revisaba al inconsciente cocinero con el estetoscopio, ya le había limpiado las heridas del cuerpo y había vendando el corte en la pierna derecha. Pero no podía creer la mala intención de Zoro si hubiese sido más profunda la herida, Sanji no habría podido pelear nunca más con la derecha. El doctor anotaba garabatos en su libreta, preparando la dieta y el tratamiento para decírselo una vez que despertara o que bajara Nami o Robin a la enfermería..

El rubio empezó a murmurar y Chopper lo ayudó a incorporarse en la camilla, se dio cuenta que el cocinero era muy fuerte porque se repuso más rápido de los golpes de que él tenía presupuestado.

Al sentarse en la camilla, el rubio le preguntó

¿Y bien… qué tan jodido me dejó el cabeza de alga? –

Casi te inutiliza la pierna derecha, estás todo cortado, magullado, un poco rostizado por tu patada inflamable… pero estarás bien si descansas una semana y sin hacer nada. No sé que haremos pero tú no puedes cocinarnos-

La cara del cocinero se descolocó, si querían no pelearía con Zoro, no le gritaría cosas ridículas pero dejarlo sin cocinar era el fin del mundo.

¡Joder! Ya no podré envenenar al Marimo…- gruñó Sanji, mientras buscaba sus cigarrillos en los pantalones, cuando los encontró puso uno en sus labios. Pero la pezuña de Chopper se lo quitó.

Aquí no se fuma- le dijo con una voz suavecita.

En eso se abrió la puerta y apareció Nami con un Zoro un poco avergonzado. Chopper lo miró y dijo" Nami, si quieres entra pero él se queda afuera. Sanji tiene reposo absoluto, no cocinará en una semana y se irá a su camarote en un rato más. Y cuando eso pase, Zoro dormirá en la enfermería".

Pero Chopper… Zoro viene a disculparse- le dijo la colorina.

Pregúntale a Sanji si quiere escucharlo-

Sanji miraba babosamente a la navegante y sus ojos se transformaron en corazones " Nami shuaaaaaaaaaan!! si muero tiene que ser por tii!! Mellorine!. Los ojos negros chocaron con los del espadachín y sintió ¿decepción?, al final sólo dijo:

Déjenme a solas con el pasto con patas-

Pero.. pero.. – protesto Chopper.

No se preocupen, no creo que sea tan indigno de atacar a un rival desarmado-

Zoro lo quedó mirando y le preguntó "¿Desarmado?". Nami tomó al reno entre los brazos y se marcharon, entendieron que esto tenía que ser resuelto entre ellos y sin peleas.

¡Cabeza de alga estúpida casi me dejaste inutilizada la pierna!- protestó el rubio.

Emm.. bueno, no fue mi intención, rubio teñido pero no sé que me pasó- el espadachín estaba completamente nervioso y preocupado.

Me imaginé una respuesta así de un vegetal… ya como sea, ándate y dile a Luffy que no cocinaré en una semana porque tengo reposo absoluto-

Ok…- cuando estaba yendo, dio vuelta la cabeza y le dijo – Perdóname, Sanji-. Sin embargo, el rubio estaba mirando por la ventana de la enfermería, ignorándolo. El espadachín sintió que nadie pero nadie podía salvarlo del pozo en el que había caído sentimentalmente.

Cuando se supo que Sanji no cocinaría esa semana, el capitán rezongó y le criticó a Zoro su accionar todo el día, sin embargo Robin se ofreció a cocinar, Franky a limpiar la cocina y Ussop a cuidar la despensa de los ataques voraces de Luffy. Nami por su parte, decidió que Zoro cuidaría de Sanji y le llevaría la comida durante la semana. Y no aceptó un "no" como respuesta, cuando el espadachín comenzó a reclamar, la colorina le sacó en cara una estrepitosa deuda y el joven, tuvo que aceptar la disposición.

Chopper era el único que no estaba convencido por lo que el alojaría en una bodega, al lado del camarote de Sanji, por si había pelea de nuevo. Mientras una presencia verde y ruda se acercaba al cuarto del cocinero…

Chan! Chan! Continuará!


	3. Dynamite explosion

**_Aclaraciones:_**

Ninguno de los personajes es mío porque Eichiro Oda creó a Zoro y Sanji. Aquí les dejó el capítulo 3 de fic. Aps!!, los títulos de los capítulos 1 y 2 fueron sacados del OST de Nana. Y el 3 de una canción del grupo Fire Bomber del animé Macross 7.

* * *

**3.Dynamite explosion**

Zoro entró con una bandeja que tenía una sopa de verduras y una limonada al cuarto del enfermo y deslizándose por el piso de madera sin hacer ruido para no molestar a Sanji, dejándole la comida en una mesa al lado de la cama.

Hey.. "Ero cook", la comida que te hizo Robin está lista- le susurró. Pero Sanji se había quedado dormido sentado en la cama. El peliverde miró las facciones del rubio: el pelo sobre el ojo izquierdo, esa chasquilla coqueta que se le formaba en la frente, las cejas rizadas, la nariz fina y larga que tenía Sanji y se le escapó un suspiro.

¿Un suspiro? Más que un eso, había sentido como si le dinamitaran el corazón y éste explota al interior de su cuerpo. No entendía que le pasaba y sólo atinó a sonrojarse mientras acomodada al cocinero y lo tapaba con una manta. Ahí vio esos labios finos, delgados, sensuales y que tenían olor a tabaco. Zoro se inclinó para ver al rubio más de cerca y otra vez, sintió su corazón explosionando, sin poder controlarse le besó en los labios, quedando impregnado a tabaco y dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad de la habitación, le dio otro beso. Cuando sintió que el rubio comenzó a reaccionar, se alejó de su boca y se comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta... Pero no alcanzó a cerrarla cuando escuchó al cocinero decirle

¡ Ey, Marino!- Zoro ya pensaba en que le darían una buena patada en el trasero y le respondió:

¿Au? –

Gracias por la cena y por el beso-

Zoro se quedó de una pieza, se suponía que el rubio estaba durmiendo o fue tanta la emoción que no se dio cuenta que lo había despertado con el primer contacto. No supo que responder y sintió que se ruborizaba como tomate. Sanji se puso a reír…

Jajajajajaa, no sabía que las lechugas cambiaban de color-

Jódete! Cejas! – contestó nervioso.

¿ Me besas y después me insultas?- la voz de Sanji tenía un tono un tanto pícaro – Quédate y explícame porque me besaste y porque casi me matas, Algas con patas-

El espadachín lo quedó mirando ni siquiera él tenía la respuesta pero si lo habían golpeado era por alguna misteriosa razón. Por lo que decidió regresar sobre sus pasos y acomodarse al lado de la cama del cocinero para intentar justificar sus impulsivas acciones.

No sé porque casi te mato. Aún no lo puedo entender-

Sí serás.. Marimo idiota… Espero que tengas una respuesta para lo otro-

Emmm.. porque cuando te vi acostado…- Zoro se puso nervioso tratando de hilar las palabras de su alborotado corazón- me sentí culpable por joderte la pierna…- no alcanzó a terminar la explicación cuando sintió un calor corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sanji aún no podía entender que había pasado pero sí sabía que había viajado a la luna con los besos del espadachín. Había sido presa de una detonación atómica en su corazón pero aún no podía disculpar lo que él le había hecho sentir en la pelea, como una rosa rota, que no valía nada… Aún así trató de conservar la calma para hablar con Zoro, pero no podía, se había puesto rojo de vergüenza.

Los ojos del cocinero quedaron mirando los de Zoro, y no le parecía feo, se había dado cuenta que el espadachín transmitía soledad en la mirada y tenía ganas de consolarlo para demostrarle que no estaba solo. Ni siquiera recordaba que era heterosexual o que perseguía a Nami y Robin… sólo quería continuar mirándolo.

Instintivamente acercó su cara a la del espadachín y le dijo mirándolo fijamente:

Si te atreves a golpearme ahora, más te vale que me mates- sin darse cuenta terminó la frase encima de sus labios. Sintiendo la respiración emanada de Zoro y le plantó un tímido beso, quien no lo apartó y le respondió el ósculo…

Lo que estaban sintiendo los dos era una explosión de dinamita y no querían terminar ese tímido beso que cortaba como el diamante… Sintiéndose cada uno parte del otro, disfrutando conocerse más, sintiéndose correspondidos de un sentimiento bastante particular.

* * *

**_Continuará!! Chan..chan!! gracias Suggestions por el comentario!! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!!_**

**_Espero algún tomatazo o fruta por el fic, saludos a todos!_**


	4. FINAL!

2

**Don't look back in anger**

Zoro y Sanji después que terminaron de besarse, separaron sus bocas con extremada delicadeza, guardando el sabor del otro, aún atónitos por lo que había pasado. El peliverde sospechaba que el cocinero lo echaría a patadas y que culparía de todo a los remedios que Chopper le entregó para su recuperación. Pero para su sorpresa, el cocinero lo trató con la misma dulzura que tenía hacia las chicas del barco:

Ya sé porque trataste de matarme- sacando un cigarro y colocándoselo en la boca coquetamente-

¿Ah sí? Escucho la respuesta Ero cook- le replicó el espadachín con una voz mezclada entre picardía y duda-

Yep, yo te gusto y querías matarme porque no es normal esta atracción y para ti esto es absurdo-

Y si eso fuera, ¿te arrepientes de besarme?- le gritó el espadachín- ¿te da vergüenza que me haya enamorado de ti?- dijo en voz baja.

Silencio. Ambos se quedaron mirando, Zoro rojo como la sangre y Sanji con la cabeza gacha, tratando de contestarle lo que él estaba sintiendo. El espadachín esperaba el rechazo, no tenía fe en nada, el beso perfectamente pudo ser un error en la vida del rubio. Tras unos largos minutos de quietud se escucho la respuesta.

Escúchame bien, Marimo, mi respuesta es que no, no lo encuentro raro. No me da vergüenza, creo que el destino no manda de quién enamorarse. Y podría perseguir a Nami y Robin pero…. Pero… no siento lo mismo por ellas ahora que me besaste- dijo un rubicundo y tembloroso Sanji. El cigarrillo se había consumido y las cenizas cayeron al suelo.

Al escuchar la respuesta del rubio, el espadachín esbozó una gran sonrisa y suspiró…Suspiró porque se sintió correspondido, la última coraza de hielo se había derretido. Por fin había comprendido ese enojo que casi mató al cocinero…Eso no era ira, era negar sus sentimientos y con el corazón saltando en una mano le preguntó:

Ero cook ¿Me disculpas?-

No recordemos el pasado con rabia… Mejor vivamos nuestro presente- le respondió el rubio y colgándose de la espalda del espadachín, le susurró- Marimo, puedes ser muy idiota pero te quiero así.

¡Cállate Ero cook!- le dijo un peloverde muy sonrojado.

¡A quién vienes a callar?!-

¡A ti! Marimo!- Sanji se acercó a Zoro, juntando los labios en la boca del espadachín, quién lo miró y le embistió un beso a la fuerza. Los enamorados se largaron a reír sin parar de la situación, notando que aún los dos tenían un gran color rojo en la cara y el cocinero le preguntó inocentemente:

¿Y qué le diremos al resto de la tripulación?

No sé… Podríamos contarles que nos dio una extraña enfermedad que se llama" me enamoré de mi antiguo rival"­- le contestó imitando a Ussop.

Jajajajaa.. que eres gracioso Marimo Mellorine mío-

¿ Marimo Mellorine? le preguntó Zoro coquetamente y acercándose para acariciarle la mejilla derecha con mucha delicadeza.

Yep, ese es tu apodo para cuando estemos solos-

¡Joder… qué menuda imbecilidad!

Si lo dices de nuevo no haré cosas sensuales contigo cuando me recupere-

Ey! Eso no se vale- protestó el Marimo riéndose a la par con Sanji, llenando de carcajadas la habitación. Zoro se acomodó en la cama, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y finalmente, se quedó dormido. Habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día. Sanji lo miró con ternura, acariciándole el pelo verde con sus manos y pensó:

Mira de quien me vine a enamorar… - dijo suspirando con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, sentía sus párpados pesados y la respiración del espadachín le había dado sueño. Cerró sus ojos para dormir una siesta.

Y de repente se sintió la puerta del dormitorio, muchos ojos miraban curiosos la escena por unos largos minutos, sin dar crédito a lo que veían. ¿Qué significaba que Sanji estuviera abrazando a Zoro? ¿ Porqué estaban durmiendo juntos tan felices?. Chopper, Nami, Ussop, Franky, Robin y Luffy habían entrado a la habitación porque extrañaban al espadachín pero la romántica escena de postal, los tenía anonadados. El capitán se acercó a la feliz pareja y les gritó:

- ¡ QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO!

Zoro abrió los ojos y notó que los habían descubierto, por su parte el cocinero seguía en el limbo, por lo que respondió en voz baja

Estaba durmiendo pero me despertaron...Así que, baja el tono Luffy o vas a despertar al Ero Cook-

¿Y a ustedes…?- preguntó una morena arqueóloga aún incrédula por los hechos-

Me dio enfermedad de " me vuelven locos los cejas de sushi" y a Sanji le bajó "me gustan las lechugas andantes"

En español..- suplicó Ussop-

Pues que nos gustamos, estúpido- contestó una voz adormilada proveniente de un elegante cocinero- y ahora... váyanse que estamos durmiendo-

Adiós – contestó Zoro cayendo en el limbo de nuevo...

Vámonos chicos que no es súper interrumpir a las parejas- les dijo Franky. Y así, uno a uno fueron dejando la habitación en completo asombro, mientras que Zoro y Sanji seguían durmiendo juntitos en la cama.

FIN!


End file.
